Dementor Love
by TotheGreenside
Summary: I am a Dementor. So cold and deadly. I saw this lovely girl. I fell in love with her. She was my mate. We mated. This is a poem story. Rated M for mating. Mating about Dementors and humans seems very hawt. C; And yes, they get a halfbreed.
1. Love

I am a Dementor. Cold as ice. My kiss is deadly, even worse then death.

A kiss so deadly, as it sucks a soul.

I will never know love. I am so cold.

My touch kills, it is freezing. Everything dies, what I touch.

My story is different. What happened in the woods.

I saw this lovely girl. She was petting an unicorn. Her emotions are special.

She is like a monster. Her sent is special. I slid to her.

The unicorn runs away. I scare it. The unicorn is a male.

She doesn't panic. She does not point her wand against me.

What is she doing?

"I'm not afraid." I feel her emotions. Their wonderful, and good.

My hunger for her grow. "I'm cursed".

I grip her cheek. No freeze. She melts of my touch.

Not really melting like ice, but she starts feeling this emotion.

Like temptation, like lust, like love.

She starts kissing my neck. My neck as tiny as bones.

I take off my hood.

And keep kissing her neck. Weird, her soul isn't gone.

She is cursed, to fall for creatures. For evil.

I kiss her lips, she moans in pleasure.

I feel this strange feeling.

My hand is on her chest.

They're small, but soft.

I kiss the center of her chest, as she keeps moaning.

I slowly kiss her.

I kiss her in a forbidden place, and slid my fingers down.

She keeps moaning so load. This is the forbidden forest.

Nobody will hear us. "Please, shop teasing!"

I take my dark silky cloak off. She touches me, and licks me.

Somewhere only Dementors touch while mating.

She wants to mate with me.

She wants me now. I feel it from her.

I stick it inside her. She never did this before.

Her first time with anything, will be first time with a monster.

She doesn't want me to stop.

I move inside her. I Feel her never touched walls, which are so tight.

Never in my life, I felt something this soft.

The walls get tighter and tighter against my big flesh.

I feel something. Something coming from me.

We mate, she is going to get a halfbreed.

A human with magic and Dementor powers.

We keep kissing. Kissing until the very end.

"I am cursed to love creatures, and give birth to halfbreed. "

"My aunt loved a merman. My mom loved a human at least."

I will always love you. No matter what.


	2. The girl's point of view

**Thanks everyone for reading my story. I never thought this story will get as much views as it has. I wanna thank you all. First of all, this isn't going to be a long story with many chapters, but I want to give something in exchange. So I will give you this, this is the story in the girls point of view. I truly hope I didn't make any mary sue. A lot of mary sues have more then one type of blood. Like they are vampires and werewolf at the same time. At least the character is in love with a Dementor, which isn't a main character. I tried to look after my grammar, but I'm not english, so please be gentle with the grammar mistakes. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

I never felt like this. This lovely pleasure all around my body. It hurt at the beginning, but felt so lovely at the end. I could never believe my own actions. I was going to be a mother! None of they're right sense would do that I did, but it felt so good. Dementors are dangerous creatures. They're suck your soul away, but for me, it took my heart. It happened so fast, but it was true love. I'm quite sure it was. It must been love.

I don't have so many friends,but still I managed to hold six years in Hogwarts. I was sorted in Huffelpuff. I was very proud of my house, but something changed. This gang of Slytherin boys began making fun of me. The other housemates of mine saw this. They began to protect me from evil Slytherin boys. I wasn't the prettiest girl, but few people asked me to the ball. That was very joyful. It made me very happy, but still, I never kissed a boy before. The bulling got worse after a bit time. I wasn't so curvy as the other girls. I was small, and flat breasted. I got those from my mother, but my mother was a nice woman. That was the only thing that mattered to my father.

My family is a cursed family. The females in our family fall for creatures. My aunt married a merman. Grandpa couldn't do anything about it. He was a male, and he fell for a human. They gave birth to three children. My aunt, my mom and my uncle. My uncle is happily married to his wife. They have one child, and it's a boy. My mom was forced to love a human, because my family needed more heirs. My mom was really in love with a kelpie. Kelpies change shape, and my mother fell for it. My grandpa didn't like it, but he couldn't do anything about it. One day the kelpie died, and my mother became very sad. My grandpa had no choice, but to make her marry a man instead. My aunt left the family, I heard she eats a lot of gillyweed, just to live with her true love. My family is a "miscarriage", if you think about it. None of us is a real pure blood. All of us have something not normal. Our blood has so many types of blood, but still the human blood is the strongest, due to the curse.

This unbelievable event happened this weekend. I spoiled my potion all over the floor, and I lost 20 points! I also had to sit after class, but the potions master was too busy. He asked his Slytherin students to look after me. Thanks to my luck, the bullies were going to "watch" me clean the mess with no wand. When I was going to start cleaning the bullies began to make fun of me. "little miss small chest!" They even grabbed my hair, and pulled my head to the potion goo. It hurt a lot. My face began to feel itchy. They just kept making fun of me. One of the guys were very disgusting. It was the leader boy. He groped my tiny chest, while making fun of me. "Look! This girls chest is so small, and you can feel it if you grab it." I felt tears in my eyes. "Look, little miss small chest is crying!" I saw the face of the guy standing to the left. I knew he was feeling sorry for me. His eyes weren't looking at me. It felt like he knew. He knew something important. I decided to kick the leader boy, and he let me go, because of the pain. I ran for my life. They sent spells after me. The forbidden forest was my only escape. None went to the forest, unless they wanted to die.

I ran into the forest. My face was more itchy then before. I cried. My body will freeze all over, and nobody will find the corpse. I fell asleep. After few hours I woke up. I saw an unicorn trying to warm me. It healed my face with it's horn. This was unbelievable. How could an unicorn help me? "Thank you" I began to pet it. I have never seen a real unicorn before. This must be very rare. We kept cuddling for hours, until I felt a strange cold. The unicorn left me alone. The cold became warm. My body couldn't feel the cool, but the warm.

My legs began to feel strange, and I knew what it was. I wanted this creature. The creature wore a black cloak. It slid trough the area. Everything went cold, but I was still warm. I knew what I wanted. I wanted him. He was the right one. I let him have me. We kissed, and it felt like heavens bliss on earth. Then he entered. It hurt a lot when it was in. More then the potion on my face. Then I felt it move. After few movements, it began to feel a bit weird. Having something so big inside. After more movements I began to need it more. The movements felt so good, and the size was perfect. This was true love, and I knew it.

After the event I had to go to the castle, but I promised the Dementor to come to the forest tomorrow too. We spent a lot of time together in the forest. We also did "it" often, and it became a part of our relationship. My belly was growing! I was going to have a baby! I told to my love about it. He became very happy, but it didn't take so many weeks for others to notice. The bullies found out about it. "The girl with no chest is going to have a baby!" They dragged me to a broom-closet. There was something in the leader boy's face. He was angry: I was defenseless, and he wanted to "abort" my baby for the sick pleasure. I had to do something, but suddenly one boy protested. " This is too far!" He let me go. Few days later most of the bullies were found in the forbidden forest. A lot of people tried to talk with them, but no response. They got the Dementors kiss, and it wasn't my deed, but my lovers.


	3. The boy that knew

**Okay, this is the next update. This is the same story, but in one of the bullies perspective. It is the boy who knew. His hair is blond, and his eyes are brown. He likes divination, charms, history of magic and transfiguration. He is in Slyhterin. He isn't the leader. The boy is homosexual, but the story isn't going to be about that. I'm very sorry for grammar mistakes. I had a bit problems to write this. I took a lot of time to write it nice, but I liked the story in the end. **

I woke up early in the morning. The dungeon was empty. I really liked to wake up early, and I'll also liked to sleep. I'm the perfect student. I did my homework, teachers liked me and girls liked me,but I had more flaws then you could imagine. I was a bully. You didn't want to argue with my friends. We were the roughest gang in Hogwarts, and I was the brain. We became friends in third year. The leader was the strongest member, but he's wasn't the smartest. I learned a lot about my friends. The leader had a crush on a certain Puff. He was always watching her, and other Puffs protected her. You wouldn't blame them. The Puffs hated us, and the others didn't notice that. The girls from other houses liked us. We were good looking and cool, but I had a secret. I was gay. I heard that gay people could have been targets for bulling.

Homosexuality wasn't accepted by our leader. He was strict, and sometimes we felt like his bitches. There were only few people that knew. One of them was a prefect. He finished school last year. I was quite sad. He and I used to shag, and I liked to be the bottom. It was nice to be filled with something like him. It was difficult for both of us to avoid after the first time we did it. We were both drunk, but we fell in love. We promised to marry after school. He was my true love, my secret true love. We secretly sent letters. No one was going to know about this relationship. The gang members tried to find a girlfriend for me, but I always pushed them away. In the end they accepted my choice of not having a girlfriend. I lied to them. "If I'll have a girlfriend, it will be unfair for the rest." That was a good excuse.

Bulling wasn't cool, but we did it anyway. Why did we do it? I wished there was an answer. The great hall was almost empty. The Slytherin table was almost empty too. There were few Ravenclaws, two Gryffindoors and ten Puff's. I ate my breakfast. Today I had divination. It's my favorite class. The future is so exciting. Our teacher was nice, and she knew I had the sight. It happened on a cold winter day. I were looking at the glassball. Reality started to change. I saw visions. The first one was a crying girl. She looked so sad and defenseless. Her face was red and full of goo. In the next vision she was naked, and she was lying on a black cloak. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was in heaven. The next vision were my friends laying in the woods. People tried to talk with them, but they got no response. I wasn't one of them. When the vision ended I passed out. The teacher was shocked. I spent two days in the hospital wing. The teacher and I had a serious talk afterward. I had the sight, and the vision was going to be true, in matter of time.

Today was the day. It had been three years ago since my vision. I promised not to tell about it. Today we had potions. We were making a difficult, but not so important potion. It was something about a certain creature bite. I was bored, but suddenly the certain Puff spoiled her potion. The potion began to smell terrible, and a green goo came out from it. She lost 20 points, and ended up in detention. The potions master asked for help. He had a meeting, and someone had to watch her. The leader raised a hand. Her detention was after her classes. When the class was over someone was so happy. "Little Puff watch out!" I couldn't help it. "What are you going to do?" He looked at me. He didn't know "I bet she's still a virgin." I just had to roll my eyes. That was pathetic.

The detention started. She had to clean the goo without a wand. She was struggling. We sat and watched her clean. She accidentally bended over to pick up few stuff on the floor. I looked at the leader boy. He was staring at her butt, and he looked like he wanted to touch it badly. The others just ignored her. When I looked at him I could see an erection. The others didn't notice it. I kind of knew what he was thinking. He wanted her to bend over, and penetrate her virgin walls, while nibbling on her small chest while she moaned his name.

He couldn't avoid her anymore. He had to touch her. It would have sounded weird if he confessed, so he started to make fun of her. The usual names like "little miss small chest." This was the point where the others blended in. They laughed at everything he said, and made everything worse. He pushed her head into the goo. He did it because he wished he didn't like her. She cried, and her face were swollen by the goo. He touched her breasts, while his erection were close to her butt. She didn't notice it. I couldn't look, because I know where this was going to end. The vision would soon be completed, and everything would change.

She had enough, and she kicked him. They let her go, and she escaped. Her pace was higher then before. They ran after her. She was running to the forest. They tried to catch her with jinxes and spells. She didn't know what she was doing. She'll ran deep into the forest. "She got away!" We went back to our common room. The leader went to the bathroom. I knew he cried. He felt guilty every time he bullied her. Only I knew the truth about him. His parents knew about his crush, and they didn't allow him to love her. The families were rivals. His ancestors cursed her ancestors for falling into creatures. His ancestor fell for her ancestor that didn't like him/her because she/he was in love with a vampire. His ancestor got so mad that they cursed her ancestors female heirs to fall for creatures. The curse wouldn't end before the last heir of the family died with no children, which was going to be soon. He was going to be kissed, there was no other way to save him, because it was fate.

When he got out from the bathroom he had a determined grin on his face. "Isn't it best if you confess? Then you don't need to feel the guilt." He looked at me with a weird grin on his face. "I'm going to sleep with her." I looked at the floor. "You know, it is too late now. She will meet her love in the forest." "How do you know?" "Vision." He didn't seem to believe me. "She's going to fall in love with someone as we speak." He started to cry again. I hugged him. He cried into my shoulder. "The teachers already know, and this is fate."

Few things changed after the event. The leader became depressed, and only I knew why. He kept looking at her with lustful eyes. He even sneaked into the girls bathroom when she was showering. The view of her naked made him sweat. The Slytherin girls began to wonder if something was wrong with him. He couldn't take it. The fact she was having fun with some other guy in the forbidden forest made him sad. I had a feeling it was best to ignore it, so I began to make excuses, and they worked. I knew what was happening, but I couldn't do anything with it. She was offering herself for someone, and she enjoyed it. I wished I could know who it was. A black cloak didn't mean any good. What if the man was an old pervert? The worst part was that she was pregnant, and I was the first one to notice it.

Weeks passed, and other people began to notice her too. Her belly was growing, and other people asked about it. She didn't answer them. She just smiled mysteriously, but I knew what it was. To make everything clear, I wanted to know who this person was. So I began to follow her to the forest. This was a death wish, but I couldn't avoid it. She almost ran, and it was difficult to keep up with her. The forest was scary. I hated the place. She went deep into the forest, and I ran behind her. I felt a strange cold, and I knew what it was. The cloaked creature slid to her. "I missed you." They cuddled together. The cold hand touched her belly. She had never smiled like this before. This was it, and I knew it. Her lover was a Dementor. Everything was making sense. I had to leave the forest. She didn't notice me at all, but I knew that he knew.

My friends were going to be kissed! The black cloak was a Dementor cloak. I had read about Dementors before. They weren't able to feel love, but why did this one love her? Was it because of a curse? I felt I needed to write this down somewhere, because this could be important to wizard history. This must the first case a Dementor felt love. I muttered a spell that transfer memories to paper. The picture of the Dementor and her kissing was pressed into the paper. This book would sell in the future, and I would sell it under a secret name. I'll be rich, and no one will know.

I decided to watch over the certain Puff's movement. I stalked her everywhere. Not because I loved her, but because I felt that history needed me. History was important to me. This story would make me rich. She and the Dementor spent a lot of time together. They even did "it". I had to document that too, because such facts were important. She charmed herself so the baby didn't get affected by their sex. I had seen a lot of erotic stuff before, but she was more erotic then any erotic star out there. Her face looked like was going to release herself any second. Her moaning was so load. The Dementor enjoyed it too. The Dementor was a bit bigger then a normal human. She didn't need to move, because the Dementor knew what he did. When the act was over I documented it to my book.

Two days after the leader asked what I had been up to. I said I had been studying in a secret room. "Did you know that MY Puff is pregnant?" He was angry. His face was red. "I'm gonna abort that baby!" This wasn't good. I had to stop him. If he did that, my project of fame would end. I ran after him, and he had pined her to the wall. He took her wand, and pointed his own wand to her belly. Her eyes were shut. "Stop it!" I disarmed him, and took his wand. "That's enough! Control yourself! " I fought him, and won. "Run!" She took my word and ran away. "Why did you do that?!" "Because now you will be kissed by a fucking Dementor!" He didn't say a word. "Dementor?" "Yes you moron! The father of that baby is a fucking Dementor!" "Now your fucked up! There is so way to change it, and your doomed!" He was crying again.

Unknown days after few people were found in the forest. People tried to talk to them, but it was useless. They got the kiss, and now it was too late. At least her family will be free from the curse, and I will be rich because of the story. Plus I will marry my lovely prince that's been waiting for me. I really missed him, because I love him so much.


	4. The girls who were in love

**Hi! It has been long time ago I wrote something, this story has been viewed about 5000 times. Thanks! I am very happy with it. I never thought this story was going to get so much views. In exchange I am giving another point of view. It is the annoying girls Riley, Amanda, Tia and Sarah. These girls are in love with the bullies, but there is something special about Sarah. The story is written in Sara's perspective. **

**This is just a preview on this POV. It is going to be about 6 word pages or more. This is the longest part of all parts. Unless the POV of the bully himself gets longer. I thought to tell you what is coming up. I am going to finish the POVs this year. Here is the list:**

**- The POV of the bully himself.**

**- The POV of the child. (Part Dementor.) This is more like the aftermath**

**- The POV of the father. ( The Dementor.) **

**- The Final Poem part **

**The story started with a Poem, then I'll end it with a poem. **

**I warn you, this part is going to be very detailed, cause these girls can be called for bimbos, so I used details as an effect to make the story look like it was told by a bimbo. The story might also have typical bimbo traits, but you are warned! This story will also explain more how the bullies look like. You will not be able to know the names of the bullies or the Puff before the Bully POV. **

_**Riley – Slytherin girl, year 5. **_

_**Amanda – Ravenclaw girl, year 5. **_

_**Tia – Gryffindor girl, year 6**_

_**Sarah – Slytherin girl, Year 6**_

My name is Sarah, and I'm a Slytherin. My hair is blond, and I'm popular. My best friends are Amanda, Riley and Tia. I have known Tia since we were children, but we were sorted into different houses. Tia was the brave one, but she was more popular than me. She liked to watch boys. Amanda was the shy one. She had a crush on a certain Blondie. He was in my house. My crush was in my house too. He was a friend of Amanda's crush. His hair was dark brown, his eyes were blue, and he was tan.

My crush and I knew each other, but we weren't together. We did shag once, but I couldn't remember much about it. We were both drunk, and it just happened. Tia had to make an abortion potion for me. I didn't want to have a baby yet. Tia liked potions, and she was the best in her year.

I could have asked Amanda, but she would panic. She would start to ask silly questions. She always did that when she panicked. Tia asked Riley to steal some ingredients, and the situation ended up worse. I got my potion before it was too late. My crush would hate me if he knew I was pregnant with his baby.

The time was 9:30 AM. I had overslept again. I walked to the kitchen, which was close to the Puff common room. There was a Puff in the kitchen. I heard her whisper to an elf. She saw me, and she began to shiver. She hurried outside with food. I didn't like Puffs. This one was fat. The disgusting elf asked me what I wanted. I told the elf that I wanted salad. I couldn't eat so much, because I didn't want to be fat like some girls in my year. I knew that the potions master was going to be angry, but screw him. When I was done eating I went to the divination classroom. The classroom was empty. I didn't like the class, but it was interesting, because of Amanda's crush. He had the sight, and he acted very weird in that class. It was fun to watch. I never understood why she liked him. The teacher was all over him. He was her favorite student.

The class was over. I told Amanda about her crush in lunch. We began to argue, but I won."He has the sight!" Tia agreed with me, because Amanda wasn't making sense. After the fight we sat in silence until Tia started to talk. "Did you hear what an ugly Puff did in potions?" I got curious. "She spoiled her potion, and she will be in detention after classes." Tia told me everything. "The boys are going to watch her clean the mess she made." I had to grin. "Let's sneak a spy spell to the classroom, so we know what happens" Riley smiled at me. "I can do that, I have potions after 2 PM."

Riley did the spell on the teachers desk when the potions master left. The spell would last until dinner. We watched the detention through a mirror what she charmed. The Puff started to clean the goo. We watched the mirror with a deadly gaze, but I knew that I was frowning. I began to feel a sudden anger inside me. I didn't like the view I was seeing. We saw HIM touching her breasts, but he did laugh. The others laugh with him, and suddenly he pushed her face into the goo. We all began to laugh. Her face was red, but she kicked them, and it seemed to hurt a lot. They chased her, but she was too fast for them. She managed to leave the room, and the others ran after her. Amanda's crush had acted weird again. He stood in the room, and suddenly began to talk. "Do you honestly think you could spy on us without getting found!? Thanks to my vision today, I was able to know your plan." He jinxed the connection, and ran after the boys. The mirror went blank. I screamed to load. "That son of a bitch!" Amanda's face was pale. She couldn't speak, all she said was "homework.", and she left. I saw her running, she couldn't take it. "I think we should go back to our common rooms."

Riley and I went back to the Slytherin common room. She went to do her homework. I sat there alone in silence. The boys came back after one hour. I was able to see their faces. My crush's face was pale. He didn't seem to be happy. There were tears in his eyes. Did they kill the girl? They went to the boys dorm. I couldn't ask any questions, but Amanda's crush looked at me with a grin. I acted innocent. This wasn't good. I got an urge to know what happened.

The day after I was walking to the great hall, but someone did grab my arm. I looked at his blue eyes. "I know what you did." He looked so angry, but I just nodded. His grip was on my arm. "You better not tell anyone." I looked on the floor. "Why would we tell anyone?" He looked at me. "I don't know." He let me go, and went to the great hall. I wasn't hungry anymore, but I needed to eat. I sat to the Ravenclaw table. My friends were sitting there. "We shouldn't tell what happened." They all nodded with me. The Puff bothered my thoughts. What did those boys do with the Puff? They never talked with Puffs, and if they did, they argued.. "Sorry, I forgot I have homework to do." Amanda smiled at me. She understood how I felt.

**AN: Newest update (28.02.2014): About 3 more word pages to write, and this chapter will be finished. Thanks for reading. I hope there aren't many grammar mistakes. I have a lot of school work, that is why I am slow to update.**

I went to the girls dorm in the Slytherin common room. Something wasn't right with the boys. Why did they behave like that to a Puff? I had to find out their reasons. I didn't like Puffs. It was weekend, so classes weren't an issue. I took my warm expensive robe from my trunk, and left. I walked for a while, but I heard some familiar voices. The voices didn't sound like girls when they talk. I hid behind something, but I was able to see the people. "I don't want to be found." I knew that voice. It belonged to one of my crush's friends. It was the tall one who spoke. He was taller than 6.1. His eyes were light brown. His skin was pale, and he had brown hair. His body was build, and you were able to see his muscles. "Neither do I" the other said. I recognized the other voice. It belonged to another boy in the group. It was the chubby guy. He wasn't as tall as his friend. His eyes were dark blue. His skin wasn't pale or tan. His hair was black. "But we can't say that to him, he is crazy for her, and we know his parents won't allow him to like her." The conversation became more and more interesting. I saw Amanda's crush. "You don't have to worry, I told him about those girls, they won't tell." They looked at each other. "How did you notice them?" Amanda's crush smiled, and he saw me. "It is rude to spy you know." I began to step backwards. They found me, and I ran away. I knew Amanda's crush was insane. I was running the hallway, until I was stopped by a prefect. "5 points from Slytherin for running in the hallway!" I hated prefects! They were so annoying, but I did sleep with one once. The shag was very good.

I went to the nearest toilet. I heard another voice. This time it was a girl. She sounded like she was crying. I saw her face on the mirror. It was the girl from the detention! She didn't notice me. She kept crying, and there was no stopping. She was alive. There was someone else in the room. My crush kept looking at her. His eyes were blue as ice. They focused on her. He didn't notice me. They didn't seem to care if I saw it or not. She looked at him. He grabbed her arm. "You better not tell anyone, or you'll be dead!." She kept crying. I knew she was in pain. "Let me go!" He grinned. He didn't smile. His grip was on her, and his wand. "What do you want?!" He suddenly kissed her on her lips. I felt tears in my eyes. She was also shocked. Why did he do that? He grabbed her with his strong arms. I saw her struggling. His hand began to move lower, and lower. I felt disgusted, like I wanted to throw up. This wasn't what I wanted to see. She managed to steal his wand, and she disarmed him. I hid behind something, so they wouldn't notice me. She threw the wand to the floor, and left the toilet. He grabbed his wand, and left. I couldn't believe it! He kissed her! I was still in shock. This was too much, so I ran from the toilet. My tears couldn't stop. I met Riley in the common room. She asked me why I was crying. I told her everything. "He what?" Riley was shocked. "He kissed her!" Riley looked at me. "A Slytherin and a Puff!" I went to the dormitory to get some rest.

It took me weeks to pass that. I lost count of papers that I used to shed tears. My homework piled, and they didn't end up like I wanted. It was difficult to study, but I did manage. I kept secretly looking at my crush, but I knew something was wrong. His face didn't look healthy, and he wasn't as tan as he used to be. I looked at the boy group. Amanda's crush wasn't there. It looked like he was avoiding them. The boys sat at the Slytherin table. My crush looked so depressed. She rejected him? I hoped she did. She wasn't good enough for him. She was just an ugly Puff. She wasn't anything special. I was special, a pureblood, just like him. We were both sorted to Slytherin. We could have been the perfect Slytherin couple. My crush stood up. "I'm leaving."


End file.
